the_pete_seaton_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
19 October 2019
Show ; Name ;;* The Vortex ; Station ;* SeaBird Radio ; DD-MM-YYYY ;* 19-10-2019 ; Comments ;* Broadcast show was 2 hours, Mixcloud is extended to 3 and a bit hours and an outtake at the beginning Sessions * T.Rex from 1970 * PFM from 1973 * Jimi Hendrix from 1967 Tracklisting * André Brasseur - The Kid * Daryl Hall & John Oates - She’s Gone (From the album Abandoned Luncheonette) * Abba - The Visitors (From the album The Visitors) * Van Halen - Jump (From the album 1984) * Traveling Wilburys - Handle With Care (From the album Traveling Wilburys Vol 1) * George Harrison - Got My Mind Set On You'' (From the album Cloud Nine)'' * Sheryl Crow - A Change Would Do You Good (From the album Sheryl Crow) * Pentangle - Light Flight (Theme From "Take Three Girls”)'' (From the album Basket Of Light)'' * Jefferson Airplane - Somebody To Love (From the album Surrealistic Pillow) * Mountain - Nantucket Sleighride'' (From the album Mountain)'' * David Bowie - Sound And Vision (From the album Low) * T.Rex - Ride A White Swan (Top Gear 26/10/70)'' (From the box set Marc Bolan At The BBC)'' * Angel - Good Time Fanny'' (From the album Music Power)'' * The Sweat - Why’d Ya Have To Lie (From the album No More Running) * The Sweat - Do You Wanna Break My Heart'' (From the album No More Running)'' * Endless Division - Something To Talk About'' (From the CD Single Endless Division EP)'' * Darren Burn - Quick Joey Small (Run Joey Run) Undercover Of The Night * Simon & Garfunkel - The Sparrow'' (From the album Wednesday Morning, 3AM)'' * Cliff Richard - The Time In Between The Jean Genie * Cliff Richard - Look Before You Love The Jean Genie * Dave Edmunds - I Hear You Knocking'' (From the album Rockpile)'' * Irish Rovers - Two Little Boys (From the album Children Of The Unicorn) * John Morrison’s Hybrid Vine - Man * Cleo Laine - Feelings'' (From the album 16 Golden Classics)'' * Beatle Barkers - I Wanna Hold Your Hand (From the album The Exotic Beatles) * Aerosmith - I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing'' (From the soundtrack Armageddon)'' * Leylines - In My Head (From the album Recover Reveal) * Kate Bush - Wow (From the album Lionheart) * Christopher Laird - Dogtanian & The Muskerhounds Theme (From the album Themes From Children’s BBC) * Sharon Van Etten - Comeback Kid (From the album Remind Me Tomorrow) * Soul Asylum - Runaway Train'' (From the album Grave Dancer’s Union)'' * Kaiser Chiefs - I Predict A Riot (From the album Employment) * PFM - Photos Of Ghosts (Top Gear 14/06/73) Extended Play * Don Charles’ Singing Dogs - Medley: Pat-A-Cake/Three Blind Mice/Jingle Bells (From the album Happy Christmas Box) * Phil Harris - The Thing * Lulu - Funky Street (Happening Fur Lulu 01/02/69) * Jimi Hendrix Experience - Hey Joe (Pop North 30/01/67) * Jimi Hendrix Experience - Sunshine Of Your Love'' (From the Soundtrack Sopranos)'' * Pete Atkin - The Last Hill That Shows You All The Valley (From the album A King At Nightfall) Disinterred 331⁄3 * Deke Leonard’s Iceberg - Ten Thousand Takers'' (From the album Iceberg) Disinterred 331⁄3'' * McFadden & Whitehead - Ain’t No Stoppin’ Us Now (From the album McFadden & Whitehead) * Cellar Door - Hurts So Good (Red Sails 25/07/18) Undercover Of The Night * Led Zeppelin - Misty Mountain Hop (From the album Led Zeppelin IV) * Deep Purple - Into The Fire (From the album Deep Purple In Rock) * Black Sabbath - Supernaut (From the album Black Sabbath Vol 4) * Rod Stewart - Henry/Maggie May''(From the album Every Picture Tells A Story)'' * The Faces - Last Orders Please (From the album A Nod's As Good As A Wink...To A Blind Horse) * Sweet - Ballroom Blitz'' (From The album Blockbusters)'' * Hylda Baker & Arthur Mullard - Save Your Kisses For Me (From the album Band On The Trot) * Peter Cook & Dudley Moore - Goodbye-ee'' (From the album The Essential)'' * Beatles - The End'' (From the album Abbey Road)'' * Monkees - For Pete’s Sake (From the album Headquarters) ; Available * https://www.mixcloud.com/peteseaton/the-vortex-34-191019-complete/